A Hawk's Revenge
by Greenclaw
Summary: When Ivypool takes Tigerheart as her mate, this doesn't go smoothly with Hawkfrost. For Songclan's Writing Challenge.


A Hawk's Revenge

Ivypool felt happy as she walked with her Clanmate's across the lake to the island where the Clans held their Gatherings. Tigerheart had just told her he loved her this morning, as they were both on their respective Clan's border patrols. Ivypool could just remember it like it was a few seconds ago.

Flashback

_Ivypool was on a border patrol with Sorreltail, Brightheart, and Cloudtail, with Dustpelt leading it. Ivypool was still sore from last night's training session with Hawkfrost. Ivypool noticed the dark brown tabby seemed off at times, and when she asked if he was okay, he would just tell her to get back to training. She shook her worry and tiredness, and ran to catch up with the patrol, as Ivypool had fallen behind at some point. It seemed like while she was behind, the patrol ran into Shadowclan's border patrol. It consisted of Tawnypelt, Snowbird, Owlclaw, Shrewfoot, and finally, Tigerheart. Both the clans stopped at the same time, just staring awkwardly at each other, not knowing what to say, until Tawnypelt broke the ice. "Hello", she mewed at Thunderclan's patrol, with her usual cheery voice. "How's the prey been running?" Her voice held no malice or teasing in it, only kindness. "Fine, thank you", replied Dustpelt cautiously, peering at the Shadowclan patrol, making sure they weren't trying anything. Ivypool ignored them after that, seeing as all they were talking about was useless things such as the weather, until Tigerheart quickly ran up to her, making sure no warriors saw him in the process. "Can I talk to you for a minute?", asked the Shadowclan warrior, looking surprisingly anxious in the process. "Um, sure, I guess", looking around to make sure no warriors were watching them before Tigerheart led her to a bush a little ways away from both of the patrols. Ivypool was worried, was something going on in the Dark Forest or something? "Okay Tigerheart, what's up? We might want to get this over with as the other warriors-" "I love you, Ivypool", Tigerheart interrupted, looking at the ground as he said it. "What? W-what do you mean you love me?", Ivypool sputtered out, her face getting hotter by the second. "I mean, I want us to become mates. I've realized that even though we are from different clans, I love you all the same," the brown tabby warrior replied, now looking sad because of the look of shock on Ivypool's face. He slowly turned around to walk back to his patrol, heart-broken, before Ivypool bowled into him, pinning him to the ground. "Wait! I love you too," she replied as quietly as she could, so the patrols didn't hear them. "And even though we are from different clans, I know we will work this out", the Tunderclan warrior said before she rolled off of him, allowing him to get up before twining her tail around his. After what seemed like eternity, but was only a few heartbeats, she slowly walked away, but not before saying, "Meet me by the lake at moonhigh tomorrow", then running off, catching up with her patrol, leaving Tigerheart to run back to his._

Flashback End

Ivypool could hardly sit through the Gathering, could hardly wait for tomorrow to come. Finally, someone loved her instead of her more perfect, prettier, and better-than-her, sister Dovewing. She always got everyone's attention, and Ivypool was always jealous of that. But now, Ivypool had Tigerheart's love, and that was all that mattered to her now.

Ivypool woke up once again to see Hawkfrost in front of her, looking surprisingly upset.

She sprang up, greeting the dead warrior in the process, but he still didn't say anything.

"Hey, Hawkfrost, why aren't you saying anything? Aren't we going to-" "I saw you with Tigerheart this morning.", Hawkfrost mewed, sounding angry when he said it, looking anywhere but at Ivypool. "Oh really? Then you must know that we are mates now. Aren't you happy?", Ivypool exclaimed, feeling happiness soar through her at those words. Hawkfrost, however, was not happy when he snarled out,"No Ivypool, in fact I'm not." But before Ivypool could respond, he began slowly walking towards her, pinning her against a tree. "Do you think I'm okay with the cat I love being mates with another?"

Ivypool could only sit there in shock. _'He loves me?, _she thought. She could only sputter out "B-but-" before Hawkfrost interrupted her. "I dont want to see you with Tigerheart anymore, here or in the territories, or I _will_ kill him. Understand?", Hawkfrost growled out, before his icy-blue eyes softened at the frightened look on Ivypool's face. "I don't want to lose you," he said, before Ivypool, to frightened to respond, woke up.

Despite Hawkfrost's threat's, Ivypool continued to meet with the Shadowclan warriors that was now her mate. Since the night of the Gathering, Hawkfrost had failed to meet

her in her dreams or real life. But Ivypool thought nothing of it as she walked with her Clanmates to the island. She searched for her Shadowclan mate as she arrived, but saw nothing for him. _'Hmm, perhaps he just wasn't chosen to come this time',_ the Thunderclan she-cat thought, but couldn't help the feeling of worry settling into her gut.

She decided to talk with Owlclaw before the Gathering began to try to take her mind off of things. Ivypool noticed, that Owlclaw, and all the Shadowclan cats, seemed to be sad about something. The she-cat figured that she would figure out as the leaders talked, as they were beginning to gather on the tree. "Cats of all Clans!", the Shadowclan leader, Blackstar, began. "Heed my warning, as it concerns all of you." As growing confusion spread out throughout all the Clans, Blackstar continued. "Something, or some cat, has killed off one of our warriors, Tigerheart. Though the safety of your clans do not concern me as much as my own, I ask that all of you beware this cat killer. That is all Shadowclan has to say", he finished, his gaze sweeping all the cats below him. Ivytail was deaf to the rest of the Gathering. Grief and despair spread throughout her. Only one thing was in her mind as she thought of the whole thing:_'Hawkfrost kept his promise.'_

In the Dark Forest, Ivypool awoke to Hawkfrost staring at her with what was meant to be a happy loving smile, but to Ivypool, it looked deranged. She also noted, with a shiver, that his teeth were bloody. "Hello, my love", Hawkfrost mewed, with love in his voice. Ivypool could only glare at him with hate in her eyes. Hawkfrost noticed this, and said with a little bit of sadness,"Aren't you glad that I took care of the problem that was keeping you from me?" At this, Ivypool snapped, unleashed all of her pent-up greif and rage with it. "NO! I will never forgive you Hawkfrost, and I will never love you! You are a cruel, heartless creature that doesn't deserve love!", she wailed, feeling fury at the dead warrior before her. Ivypool was about to open her mouth to yell at him again, but her rant was interrupted by Hawkfrost sending his claws across her face. "Now you listen to me, Ivypool! I got rid of the one thing that you loved, and you think I didn't feel bad. I tried to reason with Tigerheart, told him that mates from different clans will always leave each other." Hawkfrost said, beginning to pace back and forth in front the the grey and white she-cat. "But, no, he even started a fight with me over it, after I told him I was the cat for you, not him. I tried not to kill him, but he gave me no choice but to kill him." The ex-Riverclan cat stopped at this, looking at Ivypool as he asked, "But you only love me now right?" When she did not respond, he took a step towards her, unsheathing his claws(That Ivypool noted had dried blood at the tips), before asking one more time. This time Ivypool sighed, before replying, her voice heavy with sadness, with a "Yes". "Great, now unfortunately, you must leave now, one of your clan-mates is trying to wake you up. Goodbye, Ivypool." This was the last thing Ivypool said before she opened her eyes to the Thunderclan warrior's den, with Dovewing trying to wake her up. "Hey Ivypool, are you okay? You were talking in your sleep?" "Yeah, I'm fine", the she-cat replied, realizing her fate with Hawkfrost was sealed, and would only be broken when she joined her ancestors in Starclan.

Thank you for reading! This was my one-shot for Songclan's Writing Challenges. Please review if you can!


End file.
